Nunca mas
by Madgora
Summary: Lincoln murió, cada una de sus hermanas resintieron su muerte pero fue Lucy quien afrontó una noche la realidad que se negaba a ver.(one shot)


**Nunca mas**

En una noche tranquila adornada por el cantar de los grillos y el ulular de los búhos, el manto era obscuro y lúgubre, ella amaba la obscuridad y recibía el reconforte de la penumbra, o por lo menos así lo era antes de su partida...si esa partida.

-O Lincoln-su solo nombre oprimía su corazón y la llenaba de una pena que consumía su ser.

-O Lincoln, ¿porque tuviste que partir?-pregunto con pesar sin lagrimas sabiendo que posiblemente había gastado todas las que debía de derramar en esta vida .

Recordar su cabello blanco, su mirada, su dulce sonrisa...esos recuerdos solo la ahogaba en la nostalgia. Tan sumida estaba en sus memorias que un golpeteo fue suficiente para sacar un ligero susto de su persona.

Se recompuso rápidamente pero la duda persistió ¿quien podría perturbar su soledad cuando ninguna persona vivía con ella?.

Se levanto con duda pero no con miedo, su experiencia en lo obscuro la insensibilizo por lo que pocas cosas ya le podían generar temor.

Al abrir la puerta del despacho donde se encontraba fue recibida con lo aparente ,un pasillo vacío sin un ápice de vida. Ella solo cerro de nuevo la puerta y se encaminó a sentarse en el sillón que usaba para descansar.

El tiempo pasó en total calma, hasta que nuevamente se escuchó el golpeteo está vez se percató que este venia de la ventana y por primera vez en un largo tiempo el terror la inundó.

Ella conocía las similitudes de su situación con el escrito de aquel siniestro poeta con muerte misteriosa.

Se encaminó con pesadez a la ventana aunque todo su ser le pedía que no lo hiciera, el sudor frío se presentó por su frente haciendo gala de su nerviosísimo lo único que deseo es que al abrir aquella ventana un ave negra no la esperara. Al llegar al frente de la ventana la abrió con prisa para poder quitarse aquel nerviosismo que la atormentaba solo para observar a un pequeño murciélago que se posó en su hombro.

Soltó un suspiro como en antaño con la diferencia que este estaba lleno de alivio ,acaricio un poco el mentón de la criatura como lo hacía con su fiel acompañante de la infancia cerro la ventana y con su nuevo invitado en su hombro volvió a reposar en su sillón.

Un rato se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que el pequeño invitado decidió volar ella no presto atención a donde, solo sé dejo abrazar nuevamente por la nostalgia de los recuerdos qué pasó con su hermano.

-¿Cuando volveré a verte Lincoln?- musitó en voz baja la joven mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Nuca mas-se escucho una fría pero suave voz la cual hizo que la joven abriera los ojos con incredulidad y miedo; se paro de golpe de aquel sillón sin importar que su brusquedad lo tirara volteo a ver de dónde provino la voz solo para ver al murciélago parado en el busto de su puerta viéndola fijamente con ojos rojos como sangre.

Ella gritó no en terror sino en irá mientras tomaba un libro de su estantería y lo arrogaba con brusquedad al murciélago el cual se elevó para esquivarlo.

-Nunca mas- volvió a decir el roedor generando más irá en la joven. Ella tomó libro tras libro mientras los arrogaba sin éxito alguno, ya que el murciélago lo esquivan con gran avidez mientras repetía cada ves con más fuerza.

-Nunca mas-

El cansancio se apoderó de ella por lo que dejo de aventar objetos al roedor y se dejó caer en el suelo. el murciélago dejo de hablar pero nunca apartó la mirada de ella , sus recuerdos con su hermano volvieron desde los felices hasta su trágico final se volteó a su acompañantes solo para pronunciar dos preguntas.

-¿No lo volveré a ver? ¿verdad?-

El roedor solo se inclinó y pronunció su sentencia.

-Nunca mas-

Ella asintió se levanto del frío suelo colocó en su lugar el sillón y volvió a reposar en el.

El murciélago se quedo desde ese día y los que le siguieron, siempre que la nostalgia la invadiera, siempre que la esperanza de encontrar a su hermano la encontrara, siempre estaba el roedor para repetirle la realidad.

-Lucy, nuca mas- se dijo así misma solo para cerrar sus ojos sin vida y tratar de cree que su tormento no es más que una pesadilla.

-Nunca mas- el murciélago le repitió hasta el último día de su vida como sentencia de su realidad.

 **Bueno es un pequeño One shot basado en el cuento del cuervo de Edgar Allan Poe espero les guste.**


End file.
